You can't always get what you want
by itsagirlthing
Summary: Last year at Hogwarts and Hermione must choose between the one she loves or her future!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story on fanfiction and I am really nervous that no one will like it, but oh well if they don't. I have been reading a lot of other stories just so I know how I am supposed to write the stories. If I am doing anything wrong please let me know because there are still a lot of thing that I don't know how to do. Thanx!**

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I starred out my window longingly as Draco Malfoy and his friends were goofing off by the lake. For years now, I have had a secret crush on Malfoy, but couldn't tell my two best friends because I was afraid of how they would treat me. Every time I thought I could tell them, I got an image in my head of them calling me a traitor and putting a curse on me.

As Draco starting wondering away from my view from my window, I absentmindedly flipped through her Potions book, but without really reading it. Instead, I dreamed of the day when Draco would talk to me without calling me a "Mudblood". _Ha! _, I thought to myself, _That would be the day!_

As soon as I thought this, something hard and heavy hit the back of my head, and, when I turned around to see what it was, something else hit me in the face, this time knocking me out of my chair in the corner of the Gryffindor commons room. I don't think I was knocked out for very long, but when I opened my eyes, Ron and Harry were standing over me trying to hold back a laugh.

I was so aggravated, that the only thing I could think of to say was, " Are you going to help me up, or do you plan on standing there, looking like idiots?"

At this remark, they realized that I knew that they were laughing at me, and decided to stop before I became any madder. After they helped me up, they explained to me that they were trying to chuck their Potions books in the fireplace, but there was an invisible barrier around the fireplace, so the books bounced off and hit me. This made me realize that I hadn't even started my Potions essay, which was due in two days. I was too preoccupied thinking about Draco to do my essay, so I decided to take a walk instead, leaving Ron and Harry begging me to so their essays.

As I walked outside, the first person I saw was Ginny Weasley. (Actually I saw her fiery red hair first)

"Hermione!" she said, her emerald green eyes lighting up. "Will you come on a walk with me, there is something really important I want to talk to you about?"

"Yeah, sure." I was kind of preoccupied, looking for Draco and just hoping that he was still outside. Sadly, I didn't see him anywhere and decided to go ahead and follow Ginny to a small oak tree near the lake.

"So what's going on?" I asked, exhausted from my efforts to try to find Malfoy without looking suspicious or rude.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

This got my attention, since Ginny and Harry haven't talked to each other since Harry broke up with her last year. I don't know all the details, but I do know that he told her that they couldn't go out anymore because he thought that she might get hurt and then he would never forgive himself and blah blah blah…

"Well, here's the deal. Harry and I have been talking more and more lately and I thought that I was over him and everything, but now that we are talking, I have a whole new love for him. Just the way he talks and the way his eyes light up when he sees me and…"

"OMIGOD!" Just as I was looking past Ginny, right by the lake, staring at me was Draco. As soon as he saw me, he looked down at the water as if there were some interesting new fish that he found. Ginny tried to turn around to see what I was looking at, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her up telling her that we should walk around some more.

" I am so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just saw someone that I didn't want to see at the moment."

"Oh it's perfectly fine! But what I wanted to talk to you about was…well…do you think you could talk to Harry for me, you know, and ask him if he still has feelings for me?"

"Oh of course! You know in my opinion, I would just march right up to him and tell him how you feel." _Yet I'm not taking my own advice._

"Thank you so much, Hermione. You're the best!" After that, she ran off as she were a little girl, getting the toy she had wanted all her life.

Draco's POV

I thought it was the perfect day to be outside, yet when I looked up in Hermione granger's window she seemed to think that it wasn't, because she was hard at work. Probably on some essay that was due in two months. I staid right outside her window for as long as I could, hoping that I could catch her attention. My plan was unsuccessful, because Pansy Parkinson was badgering me, again, wanting to go to a quieter spot. I was very very afraid of the idea of going to a quiet place with Pansy. She already tries to make out with me in public, I don't even want to think about what she would do in a quiet place…just us two…alone…uugh that gave me chills just thinking about it.

Eventually, I had to come up with the lie that I needed to go to the bathroom, so that I could get away from Pansy. It wasn't easy either. She insisted on following me all the way to the bathroom and then she waited right outside. When I heard her talking to some girls that had walked up, I checked to make sure her back was to me, and then I made a run for it.

When I got outside I found Hermione talking to Ginny Weasley underneath a small tree on the opposite side of the lake than where I stood. I positioned myself a little closer so I could get a good look at her. (Hermione, not Ginny) Her eyes seemed to be thinking about something rather than what Ginny was talking about. If only she were thinking about me. That would never happen in a million years. I decided to instead stare a little bit lower than her eyes…maybe her lips…no, I was already fantasing too much about kissing her, that would only make it worse…maybe her breasts…no she was wearing a black sweater that made them practically invisible. I was about to give up and retreat back to my dormitories, when, when I looked into her eyes one last time, they were looking back at me. I automatically looked down, afraid that she might see my hidden love for her. When I looked up again, she was walking away, with a white-knuckled grip on Weasley's arm. I am such an idiot!

_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

**So what do you think? I would love to get some comments back on this. I hope to hear from ya!**

**-Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for leaving comments! That was awesome! Hope you like this next chapter!

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

A couple of days after the lake incident, I was partnered up with Hermione to in Potions. We had to make a love potion, and, if it was made correctly, then we were to try it on one another. At first, I thought the potion was a default, but then I realized the reason why it wasn't working was because I already had feelings for her. This made me curious as to know if the potion had worked on her so I asked her.

"Not that it would matter any, because I already know I am drop-dead gorgeous, but has the potion had an affect on you?" I asked, trying to ask as snobby as humanly possible.

"Umm…. no, it hasn't and it should have already. I am going to look in the book again and see if we missed anything." She began skimming through the pages, again, trying to find something that would let her know if she did something wrong. Apparently she found nothing because once she was done, she went up to Professor Snape, who was yelling at Neville Longbottom, and asked him what she might have done wrong. He came over and asked us a few questions, such as, did we have any feelings as to touch each other, and at that moment I wanted to yell out, " I HAVE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER FOR YEARS!" but I thought better of it.

After he finished interrogating us, he went to the front of the classroom, and was listing off the groups who would be getting points for correctly making their potions. The next thing he said made me want to drop out of school.

"As for the two love birds back in the corner, Malfoy and Granger, they will be receiving no points for either house due to the fact that they are already in love."

All eyes were averted on us and I looked over at Hermione, to see how she was reacting. Her face was so red that I thought she might blow up right there next to me.

After class, I lagged behind hoping to be able to talk to Hermione, but she was the first one gone. I felt a mix of hate towards Snape, and, of course, love and sympathy towards Hermione. We both had different ways of handling public humiliation. Mine was ignoring it and acting like it never happened or making a joke about it, hers, as I witnessed a few minutes later: crying.

I was walking to my next class, when I passed a bathroom that I knew from Pansy that no girls went into. I heard someone crying in there, which, I thought at first, was Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted that bathroom. But these crying were quieter and meant to not be heard. Being the great guy that I am, I went in to see who it was, and, sitting on the floor near the sinks, was Hermione Granger.

When she saw me, she tried to cover up her tears, probably thinking that I had come to torment her, but then, she saw look on my face (sympathy), and started to cry, again.

"Potions…was the most…degrading thing…I have ever witnessed." After this she sobbed some more. At this point I was on the floor next to her, letting her cry on my shoulder. Suddenly, the crying stopped and she pulled her head up, showing an evil glare.

"There is some one around the corner isn't there?" She jumped up so suddenly that I almost fell over, thinking she was going to hit me, but instead, she peaked around every corner, trying to find some invisible person. She supposedly didn't find one, because she turned around and stared at me, as if she were looking into my soul, trying to find the hidden meaning of why I was here. Since she saw none, she asked me why I was here.

"I just heard someone crying and thought I should come in here and see if I could help. Why are you crying?"

She ignored my first question and replied, " This is a girls restroom, are you nuts? No wait, don't answer that I already know w the answer."

"I was just trying to be kind and see if there was something I could do to ease your pain, but apparently, you don't need it, so I will be leaving now. Good day to you." After this comment I stood up and walked past her getting ready to face my next class, and sadly, Pansy Parkinson.

"No, Draco, wait." I paused at this. _That is the first time she has ever called me by my first name when isn't insulting me, _I thought, _that will be the last, too._

I looked into her beautiful eyes and saw deep regret for what she had said. And, in a split second, that regret turned to anger and she said, "You need to mind your own damn business!"

I slowly moved towards her….

Hermione's POV

In Potions, Professor Snape made me partner up with Draco to make a love potion. I thought I was going to die from excitement. I don't think I hid it very well, because when we made the potion, and drank it, nothing happened. I immediately knew why. It was because I was already in love with him.

He asked me if the potion had worked on me and the only thing I could think up to say was, "No, it hasn't and it should have already. I am going to look in the book and see if we missed anything." We sadly didn't, so I had to go ask Professor Snape for some help. He asked me a few questions, then asked Draco. After that, he went up to the front of the classroom and was reading out who got points and who didn't.

When he got to Draco, and me I thought I was going to die all over again, this time from embarrassment. " As for the two love birds in the corner, Malfoy and Granger, they will be receiving no points for either house due to the fact that they are already in love."

The first person I looked at was Draco, and, by the look of his face, it looked like he was about to curse the teacher. Then I looked at Harry and Ron, thinking that they were probably going to kill me the next time we had a chance to talk. The only look I got from them was a look of bewilderment. So I decided to look back up at the teacher, who was smirking at how embarrassed he made us.

As soon as he dismissed us, I headed straight for the bathroom closest to my next class, so then I knew I would be late. When I got in the bathroom, my face was as red that I looked like a human beet. This made me burst into tears, which I was not expecting and so I let them come out, thinking that no one would hear me. Distressingly, I was wrong.

I thought I heard someone come in, so I looked up to see who it was. It was Draco! The one person I didn't want to see at that moment just happened to walk in on me crying. I figured, since he already saw me, I might as well keep crying, and to my surprise, he lent me his shoulder to cry on. Then a thought popped into my head. _There must be someone watching me and laughing. _I'm not sure if I said it out loud or not, but I immediately jumped up, making Draco almost fall over. I took a quick look in his direction. _He actually thinks I am going to hurt him._

I searched the entire bathroom, finding nothing. So instead I turned to him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I heard someone crying and I thought I should see if I could come and help. Why were you crying?"

I ignored the question and said," This is a girls restroom, are you nuts? No wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer."

He looked deeply hurt by this comment and said, "I was just trying to be kind and see if there was something I could do to ease your pain, but apparently, you don't need it, so I will be leaving now. Good day to you."

All I could think up to say was, "No, Draco, wait." _That's the first time he's ever heard me call him by his first name without insulting him._

He turned to me and slowly started walking towards me. My heart started racing…

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

**So what did you think? I like how I left it as a cliffhanger! See ya!**

**-amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry it took me soooo long to do it.**

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

In that amazing moment, Draco kissed me. He actually kissed me. I pulled away from him briefly, to see what his reaction was, but all I saw was confusion. I didn't know what to do, so I opened my mouth to say something, but he just pulled me in, again, this time with more passion and tongue in it. Of all the people that had to walk in on us, it had to be Pansy Parkinson. I immediately pulled away, trying to hide my face.

"Hermione Granger? Of anyone you could kiss, including me, you picked Hermione Granger? That's like me kissing Harry Pothead!" This made me so mad, that, without thinking, I charged at her, pushing her to the ground. I turned to leave, but immediately jumped up and pushed me against the wall. _All right, _I thought, _if this is how you want it to be than this is how it's going to be._

The next several minutes were a big blur, but I believe that I won the fight, because when Harry (who magically appeared) pulled me off of Pansy, she was covered in blood and bruises. I'm not sure how badly I looked, but I figured I looked pretty bad, too.

Harry escorted me to the hospital wing, while Draco escorted Pansy. All that was heard through out the halls were our footsteps echoing against the walls. When we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey **(Did I spell that right?) **showed both Pansy and I to separate beds across the room, so we would not bother each other. Harry staid with me for a little while and we talked about what happened. (I just told him that Pansy and I got in a verbal fight about nothing and it turned into a physical fight) He seemed happy with this answer and left me with a kiss on my forehead. _That was really odd. Harry never gives me kisses period. _This thought was immediately pushed out of my mind because as soon as Harry closed the door, Draco came in, with concern smothering his handsome face.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I think I am fine. But we really need to talk about what happened in that bathroom."

"Well I think you pushed, then she jumped up and pushed you…"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean what happened before that….you know…..our kiss."

At this comment he blushed very deeply. I thought this was really cute. "Well, you see, Hermione, there is something I really need to tell you. I am…"

All of a sudden, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room and shooed Draco out. The last this he said to me was: "We'll talk later." Then he was gone. What was he going to tell me?

Draco's POV

My heart was racing so fast I couldn't seem to breathe. That kiss was amazing. Then, when Hermione pulled away and looked up at me I knew she was going to say something, so I just pulled her in, again. Hoping that this time, the kiss would be even better. It was. Then, when I was least expecting it, Pansy had to walk into the girl's bathroom. She looked as though she was going to kill me, but at the same time, break down and cry. I thought this was hilarious, but I tried not to laugh.

"Hermione Granger? Of anyone you could kiss, including me, you picked Hermione Granger? That's like me kissing Harry Pothead!" I could tell this made Hermione mad, because she charged at Pansy, making her fall to the ground. I didn't know what to do. On one side, I had the woman that I was supposed to marry one day (according to my parents) Then on the other side, I had the woman that I loved dearly. So the only thing I could think up to do was stand and watch. A few minutes later, Potter came in and said:" What in the heck? Why aren't you stopping them?" At this comment I just shrugged my shoulders and we started trying to pull Hermione off of Pansy. Now the only thing left to do was take them to the hospital wing.

When Pansy and Hermione were separated, Pansy started yelling at me through a whisper about how foolish I am to get kiss a mudblood and all this other crap. So I decided to pretend like I was listening but I was really trying to here what Potter and Hermione were talking about. Pansy was at the front of the hospital wing, so when I saw Potter leave, I knew it was my chance to talk to Hermione. Without any warning, I left Pansy mid-way through her sentence.

I tried to take slow steps but I was too excited to see her and finally tell her how I feel. When I got into her room, she looked like she had just gotten hit with a baseball bat, right in her gut. I must have shown my concern because when she saw me, her expression immediately changed to a warm smile.

For the first time in my entire life, my mouth went dry, and I couldn't think if anything to say, so I asked, "Are you ok?" My voice sound t\so squeaky that it was almost unrecognizable, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I think I am fine. But we really need to talk about what happened in that bathroom." I knew exactly what she was talking about, but instead I replied,

"Well I think you pushed, then she jumped up and pushed you…"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean what happened before that….you know…..our kiss." I had just gotten my voice back when it suddenly disappeared.

I waited for a few seconds to think of the right words to say. "Well, you see, Hermione, there is something I really need to tell you. I am…"

At that exact moment, Madam Pomfrey hurried in telling me I needed to leave to give Hermione her rest. I left Hermione's bedside telling her that we would talk later.

As I walked towards my dormitories, having just closed the door to the hospital wing, Potter appeared out of nowhere, pushing me against the wall, wand in hand. "The next time I see you anywhere near Hermione your dead. Got it?"

"Trust me Potter. I would never be caught dead anywhere near that dirty little Mudblood." These words hurt both of us really badly, but Harry seemed to be satisfied that I gave him remark that he was looking for, so he left me there, thinking of my next plan of action.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal you boyfriend_


	4. Chapter 4

People aren't leaving me comments and that makes me really sad….so people…leave me comments…PLEASE!

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

I could barely sleep that night. I was too preoccupied with two things; getting Pansy out of my life without my father killing me and getting Hermione in my life without my father killing me.

The next morning was very awkward because wherever I went; Hermione seemed to be right there as well. Madam Pomfrey wanted to teach Hermione and Pansy a lesson, so she healed their wounds the muggle way, which apparently took a lot longer.

When I walked into the Great Hall that morning, the first thing that caught my eye was these large brown eyes coming from the Gryffindor table. I gasped from loss of air the minute I saw her. She seemed to do the same, because she immediately turned back to her meal, panting heavily.

I went to my normal seat, where I could keep an eye on Hermione, but, sadly, she was seated further down than she usually is so I couldn't get a good look at her. I let my breakfast sit and get cold, while Pansy told me how much pain she was in and something else, but I wasn't really paying attention. I saw Hermione get up from the table and walk out of the Great Hall in a hurry. I assumed she was going to the library to study for her N.E.W.T.'s, that wouldn't be taking place for another year.

I left Pansy with a comment about how nice she looked and that I had to go to the library to work on an essay. Most of that wasn't true but she accepted it and just turned to the person on the other side of her and complained about her aching boo-boo.

I ran as fast as I could to the library, hoping that that would be the only place I had to look for Hermione. Thank goodness she was there, pouring over a book as if it was the Pope's Bible. I laughed at this thought, making Hermione look up in surprise (we were the only ones in there besides Madam Pince). My mouth became dry once again and I couldn't find the right words to say.

"What do you want?" She asked this as if this was the first time she had ever talked to me in her entire life.

"I uh…ummm…. errr…well I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday. See there are a lot of things I have been meaning to tell you but I haven't been able to because we have been interrupted by a load of people." These words came out so fast I am not sure that she understood me. She seemed confused for a second and then she said, "Go on."

"Well," I sat down in the chair next her, and put her hands in mine," Hermione Granger…I am love with you."

At this comment, she pulled her hands away, turning bright red, and went back to reading her book. I didn't know what to do next, so I just got up and left. Hoping that I didn't make a fool of myself. I would make it up to her in one way or another. Maybe I'll get her flowers, in Hogsmeade.

Hermione's POV

I slept semi-well that night, not knowing that the next day would bring me a whole new set of problems.

I arrived in the Great Hall fashionably early, hoping that Draco was already there. He wasn't. I sat down at the Gryffindor table a little further down than I normally do, but I don't know why. I was looking for Draco, but instead Ron and Harry came into the Great Hall.

Ron said," Hermione, what happened last night? Harry wasn't too specific on the details."

"Now that's not true, Ron. I told you the whole story, you just think there is more to it." This made me laugh. Harry and Ron were always trying to prove each other wrong, no matter what the subject. Usually Harry won.

"Nothing more happened probably than what Harry told you, Ron. I went into the bathroom to freshen up before my next class and pansy happened to be in there. She said her usual stuff; I said mine. Then she went a little too far and I lost control. That's all."

"Ha! I told you, Ron." Harry had a wide grin on his face, but surprisingly he was looking at me instead of Ron. I averted my eyes towards the door, hoping for a means of escape. Unfortunately, I found something else to make me blush. Draco Malfoy walked in the door just then, stopping in his tracks and looking straight at me. My breath disappeared and my heart started pounding like a horse's hooves hit the ground as it speeds up to win a race.

His deep blue-grey searched through mine as if it were searching for a hidden chamber. It seemed as though he lost his breath as well, but I wasn't too sure, because I looked away all too quickly.

Harry looked at me with great concern and asked, "Hermione, are you okay? You look like you just ran face first into a window."

I giggled at this comment and replied, "No, I'm fine. I just need a break from all this eating. I think I am going to go to the library for a little while and read. I have been really behind on my reading lately."

"But…"

"Ron, the answer to your homework is that the number of wolf fangs and the number of phoenix feathers are exactly the same. Just try and find that in your book and it will give you a better explanation."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime."

As I left the Great Hall, I could feel someone's eyes on me but I wasn't sure who it was. _Is it Harry's? Ron's? Or could it be Draco? Yeah right! Draco has been ignoring me since the incident yesterday. Of course he wouldn't be looking at me._

By the time I had finished this thought, I was already in the library. I had secret stash of books on a bottom shelf in the back of the library. I picked up the book that I had been reading most recently. It actually had a thin layer of dust on it. _This is what happens when boys distract me. _

I was about a page into the book I was reading, when I heard some one nearby let out a little laugh. I looked up to give the person a stern look, to see that the blue-grey eyes of the very guy I was in love with were staring back at me.

"What do you want?" I was trying to sound indifferent.

"I uh…ummm…. errr…well I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday. See there are a lot of things I have been meaning to tell you but I haven't been able to because we have been interrupted by a load of people."

These words came out so quickly that it was hard to understand him for a second.

"Go on."

"Well," he sat down next to me and grabbed my hands, holding them in just the right way to make me want to melt, "Hermione Granger…I am in love with you."

Even though I knew it was coming, this still surprised me somewhat. I couldn't think up the right words to say, so I just pulled my hands away and went back to reading my book, hoping that he would go away before I started crying.

Thankfully, he did leave after a minute or so. As soon as he was gone, I started bursting into tears. Why, I do not know. _How you be such an idiot, Hermione? You completely melted and so now he knows your weak point. _

After I realized this, I was just plain mad. Draco had no right to persecute me like that. All I wanted was revenge.

Please just don't play with me My paper heart will bleed 

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me, please, I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

So what did you think. I have to point out (if you didn't notice it already) that they each ended their POV's in a different mood. Draco wanted to make it up to her; Hermione wanted to get revenge. Anyway, just thought I would point that out.

**-amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for leaving comments I have been soooo busy but I am back!**

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

The next day was a Saturday, so everyone was partying the night before. I had too much on my mind, so I decided to go for a walk. Just as I was leaving the commons room, this is what happened:

"Hermione", called Harry, not too far behind me.

"Oh, hey, Harry. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to walk around with you and talk…you know….about random stuff. Is that okay, or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"It's perfectly fine. I just didn't want to be at any of the parties right now?"

"I know exactly how you feel, Hermione." When he turned to me and said this, I could smell butterbeer in his breath.

There were several long minutes where we didn't say anything at all. I felt like I was going to have to scream to get some noise throughout the halls. Eventually we came to a statue of some famous warlock that I didn't know of.

"Hermione, there is something very serious I need to talk to you about." At this, he turned and stopped in front of the statue and looked at me very seriously.

"What is it?"

"Hermione Granger, I am on love with you." _Whoa! Total déjà vu, but this time with a person I had least expected._

"Harry, you don't know what your talking bout. You're just drunk. Come on lets get you back to the commons room. You definitely need some sleep."

"NO! I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT HERMIONE!" He then pushed me up against the wall. Even though he was drunk, he had a great deal more strength than I did, so it was impossible for me to get free.

"Harry let me go, you scarring me."

"Not until you realize that I love you." He then started smothering me in kisses that were definitely unwanted. Eventually he started pretty much licking my face and neck.

The only that I could think of to do was yell, "HELP!"

It came out a little quieter than I was hoping but I thought I heard footsteps coming, but what I didn't know was that the person coming for me was not the person I wanted to save me.

"What's going on here?" came the cool voice of Draco Malfoy.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS MALFOY!"

"HELP! Draco, he's drunk and he's out of contro-ummph!"

"GET OFF OF HER POTTER! SHE CLEARLY DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BOTHER HER!" At this, he let out a silent curse, knocking Harry out. Then Professor Flitwick had to show up and make matters worse.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. What have you done to Mr. Potter?" Without waiting for answer he levitated Harry and carried him his office. The only thing Draco and I could do was follow.

Draco gave me a look that said that he was sorry, but I tried to ignore it. _He is so hot when he is worried…NO DON'T THINK THAT! YOU CANT THINK THAT!_

Once inside the Professor's office, he brought Harry back to consciousness and gave all three of us a stern look. I, standing between each boy, looked at each of them to find their expressions. Draco was still worried about something; Harry still looked drunk, but also looked like he was going to barf.

"I am not exactly sure what happened, and I don't want to know. Just tell me why you were all out in the corridors when you should have been in your commons rooms, possibly studying for the exam I am giving you on Monday."

"Well, Professor…."

"It was all…"

"I already studied for your exam, Professor." Harry and Draco looked at me like I was an alien, and then turned back the Professor Flitwick, ready for their punishment.

"Never mind, then. We will just skip to the part where you get your detention. You will all three serve you detention together helping Madam Pince in the library."

At this I gave a squeal of delight, but stifled it as I got another glare from both Harry and Draco. _Well, at least I will be in my second favorite place in the school._

Draco's POV

I was completely bored. The Slytherin parties were getting really old. All of the same people rubbing up against each other in the middle of the commons, while the music blares in their ears. I was sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to just settle down, when Pansy plopped down and made me almost fall of the black leather couch.

"What's the matter, Dracie? Why aren't you dancing? Come on let's dance!"

"No! Leave me alone, Pansy. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, give me a break. You are always in the mood to do anything I want." She then pulled me off of the couch and pulled me into the middle of the crowd. I wasn't really in the mood to dance, but to get her to leave me alone, I danced anyway. Apparently, I was pretty wanted by girls. So when we got to the middle of the floor, a circle was formed around us. Pansy thought that she was the reason for the attention, so she started sliding her body all over mine, trying to look sexy. In my opinion, she looked like she was having a seizure.

After what seemed like hours of dancing, I finally had to get away, so I told Pansy that I was parched and needed a drink. Instead I made a b-line towards the door. I needed the fresh air badly.

As I was wondering, I came across many different interesting painting, and stopped at one for a very long time. His name was Barnaby Deftwood and he was a scientist in the early 1800's. We talked for a half hour or so and then I kept walking. He started getting boring.

"HELP!" I came around the corner to find Potter pinning Hermione up against the wall, licking her face and neck doggishly.

"What's going on here?"

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS MALFOY!"

"HELP! Draco, he's drunk and he's out of contro-ummph!"

"GET OFF OF HER POTTER! SHE CLEARLY DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BOTHER HER!" Then I uttered the first curse that came to my head and knocked him out.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. What have you done to Mr. Potter?" I whirled around to see Professor Flitwick waddling our way. Without asking any more, he immediately levitated Potter and directed him towards his office.

As Hermione and I were following him, I kept trying to get her attention. When I finally did, I gave her the best look I could think of: worry. She turned red but kept a stern look on her face.

When we got into Professor Flitwick's office, he immediately said, "I am not exactly sure what happened, and I don't want to know. Just tell me why you were all out in the corridors when you should have been in your commons rooms, possibly studying for the exam I am giving you on Monday."

"Well, Professor…"

"It was all…."

"I already studied for your exam, Professor."

I looked at her like she was insane but then turned to the professor again.

"Never mind, then. We will just skip to the part where you get your detention. You will all three serve you detention together helping Madam Pince in the library."

Hermione squealed with delight, but I glared at her, not wanting the professor to make our punishment worse. _Thank God I get to be with Hermione. Now if only I could get Potter to go away._

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut 

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_


	6. Chapter 6

**So it seems like in my chapters, I have been mostly repeating myself, so**

**I am going to try a different method. I will still keep it mostly the same. There will still be the different point of views and the song at the end, but it will be a little different. See if you can figure out the change. : )**

**-Amanda**

Hermione's POV

I was so excited for this detention that I'm not sure that it was that healthy. I was obsessing about what I was going to wear (school robes as usual) and what I was going to do with my hair (the usual ball of puffiness). So much for looking cute and sexy. Instead I will look exactly the way I do every single day. _Why do I even care! He probably doesn't even have any interest!_

When I got to the library to start working, Draco was already there, talking to Madam Pince. He looked over at me and gave me a cute half smile then turned and kept talking to Madam Pince. I slowly walked around looking at all the books, and every so often stealing a glance from Draco. I became absorbed reading a book that I had found when all of a sudden, Madam Pince's voice came from right behind me.

"It is time to get to work, Miss Granger." I turned to see that Madam Pince, Draco, and Harry were all standing behind me, looking at me expectantly.

"Now that everyone is here," Madam Pince said, "We shall begin our work. Hermione and Draco, there is a spare room down the hall that I would like you to clean out. There are many creatures that lurk in there that should not be. Harry I will have you help me in here, sorting through some books we might be able to put in storage."

I thought that Harry had the better job, but I was glad that I got to work alone with Draco. I saw the look on Harry's face and knew that he was very displeased with the arrangement. Madam Pince gave us the directions to the room we were cleaning out, and then we were off.

The room was fairly far away, so it took us about 20 minutes to get there. The whole walk was filled with the echoes of our feet, walking at a steady pace. When I thought he wasn't looking, I would look over at him to see what his expression was. Once I did have the courage to look, he would be looking at me.

Once we got in the room, we stood in awe as the bookshelves towered over us.

We looked over at each other to see what the other was thinking. I'm not sure what my expression was, but he was blushing deeply and seemed to find a great interest in glancing down at his feet.

We set to work on opposite sides of the room, working our way towards each other. Once we were in the same row, it seemed as though the walkway between the bookshelves was smaller, because we had to pretty much climb over each other to get to the books.

At one point, I fell forward onto to him, making us both fall the ground. We landed so that I was on top of him. At first, we were both fairly stunned, and then I came to my senses.

"I am so sorry," I stuttered,"I am very clumsy." I tried to get off of him; he seemed to have his arms wrapped tightly around my lower back.

"Will you please let me go so I can get back to work?" At that very moment, he pulled me closer, gently touching his lips to mine. I pulled away for a split second, then leaned in, again, and started kissing him until it seemed like I might die from lack of breath. Surprisingly, he was the first to pull away.

"I can't do this," he muttered, "What was I thinking kissing her?" At this point, he was standing up and pacing.

"She's a Gryffindor….what would father say….how would it work…"

When he said this last remark, I was on the verge of tears. Unfortunately, I am not that great at keeping them in. I let out a quiet sob, hoping that it would not be heard by Draco. Sadly, he heard and turned towards me with a look of sympathy.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just trying to figure anything out. I mean well…to me….that kiss meant a lot…." He looked down at me, still sitting on the floor, to see if I thought he was crazy.

"It meant a lot to me, too. I have wanted to kiss you for a long long time now." He immediately moved towards me and lifted me up, effortlessly, off the floor and began kissing me, again. This time neither of us stopped, until we heard a noise from around the corner. We both pulled away, to find Harry standing there staring at us with an extremely white face.

"I..I..I..I c-came in here t-to see if…." , he seemed to not be able to get his words out, "I-wha-". He then turned around and walked away, at a confused pace, stopping every so often to look back with a confused face and then he would keep walking.

"I don't know what to do, Draco. Should I follow him? Should I let him go?"

"Go, Herm. He's your friend."

I immediately ran of in the direction of Harry to try and catch up with him.

Draco's POV

As I got back to my dorm room, I thought about my eventful evening. First, my discussion with Madam Pince and then my encounter with Hermione. Just thinking of her name gave me chills down my spine.

I walked into my dorm room to find Crabbe and Goyle sitting on their beds talking.

"What are you two still doing up?"

"We were waiting for you to get back," said Crabbe," so how horrible was it?"

"It wasn't actually half bad." With that I went to bed, excited for what the next day might bring. Just as I was drifting off, there was a sudden but quiet tap on my door...

_Fly open up the part of you_

_That wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons_

_Why you can in life_

_And start to try_

_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_


End file.
